


Catalyst 21

by PaperFox19



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cum Lover, Forced Orgasm, Furry, Humiliation, M/M, Tentacles, Tickling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Swat Kats walk into a trap made by Dr. Viper using the diabolical catalyst 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst 21

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Catalyst 21

The Swat Kats walk into a trap made by Dr. Viper using the diabolical catalyst 21.

-x-

Dr. Viper had stolen another chemical and it was up to the Swat Kats to chase him down and catch him before he let loose another monstrosity on the city. They tracked him to an abandoned building and busted in only to find the place crawling with green goo.

From the goo there was a surplus of thick green tentacles. “Keep up your guard, who knows what this nut job has in store for us.”

“Right you to buddy. I got your back.” T-Bone says, and they move slowly into the warehouse but there is no sign of Dr. Viper.

Suddenly a TV screen came on showing off the reptile feline. “Hehehehehehehe welcome Ssssswat katssssss thissssss issss my parlor and your end.” He snapped his fingers and the vine tentacles moved about. “My petssssss will play with you.”

Sure enough red flowers with white lips and big sharp teeth, along with long thin tongues rose up from the goo. Some grinned maniacally while others wiggled their tongues suggestively at them.

The cats got on the defensive and dodged the first attacks, but when they dodged they quickly fell into another trap as the tentacles took hold of T-Bone.

“T-Bone!” Razor cried as the red flowers went for him. He went to save him and quickly got caught himself. His friend was fine though, as the red flowers merely ripped the clothes from T-Bone’s body, his clothing fell in tatters around him, not even his boxers were sparred and his hard 8 inch dick flopped free.

The blonde tabby blushed and tried to cover himself, but the tentacles holding his limbs didn’t let him. His limbs were forced apart leaving him completely exposed before his friend. “Razor don’t look!” he groaned out blushing.

His friend was in the same boat as the red flowers used their teeth to rip apart his clothing, his soft 4 inch penis getting exposed. Razor struggled but to no avail, and the two were kept naked in front of each other.

Things went bad to worse as the red flowers came towards them and began attacking them…with their tongues. Oh yes there long slippery tongues began flicking them. Chance was getting his nipples and his pits licked while his feet shared a similar attack. “Ahahahaha stop that it tickles!”

Jake got the tickle torture as well. His pits and feet were licked, while another one licked his navel. “Ahahahahaha no no no!”

The poor heroes were tickled for over an hour their bodies reacting to it, their cocks getting hard. With their arousals exposed and pointed at each other, the red flowers went lower and began flicking their tongues, moving between their taints to their balls juggling their furry nuts.

Their laughter turned into moans, and they whined as their release slowly built higher and higher and they ended up cumming all over each other. Jake’s semen splattered his friend’s chest and abs, while his friend’s huge rod erupted thick burst of cum the covered him from head to toe.

Turns out these plants were designed to feed on cum, and they began cleaning the two males, but because of Chance’s huge load the tentacles holding his arms and legs got doused in semen, so the red flowers ate through the tentacles holding him.

Using the chance he used his claws to free Chance and they got the hell out of there. They called their jet and taking no chances blew the warehouse up. “Well that was humiliating.”

“Yeah but if not for your huge load we would have been still stuck in there.”

“Just glad we got rid of those stupid plants.”

“Yeah I’m the only one allowed to tickle your special places.” Jake flipped up and joined Chance upfront, sitting in his naked lap. The two kissed as they headed home.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who are leaving reviews


End file.
